


Bunny Kiss

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, soft boys........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: After Yamato announces that he'll be playing the male lead in an upcoming romance drama, IDOLiSH7 starts to talk about first kisses. Iori, who hasn't dated anyone in his whole life, starts to get insecure about it.Tamaki offers to let Iori experience on what he thinks he's missing out on.





	Bunny Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nhiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhiwi/gifts).



> Written for [@kiwimemer](https://twitter.com/kiwimemer) on twitter!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“So Yamato-san,” Mitsuki begins as soon as he lays out the last dish on the dinner table, “what was so special today that I had to cook instead of ordering takeout?”

Yamato chuckles, “well, we’re all home for dinner for once. Might as well have your cooking. But if you’re so interested--  I’ll be playing the male lead in an upcoming romance drama.”

They all erupt into a congratulatory wave, applauding him graciously. Yamato’s embarrassed expression tells them to stop, and he clears his throat. Before he can wave off the news, Riku interrupts, “so, Yamato-san… doesn’t that mean you have to kiss someone?”

“Yeah, but it’s just acting. Nothing special about it,” Yamato reassures Riku between bites of rice. He waves his chopsticks in the air as he speaks, his mouth taking on a more cheeky smile, “plus… Onii-san has plenty of experience.~”

Mitsuki snorts in agreement, “well, I would assume most of us had our first kiss already.”

Iori’s eyes widen at his brother’s words, and he shamefully looks down at his bowl and focuses on eating again. His brother knows that he hasn’t had his first kiss yet, but it seems like he was trying to save his pride by making a generalization. Nonetheless, he shrinks back in his seat and decides to listen to some of the conversation.

Riku blushes, but he grins. “I guess I already have! How about you, Tamaki?”

Iori’s eyes land immediately on Tamaki at the mention of him, discerning whether Tamaki is the same as him or not. If he doesn’t, then that would mean he’s the only one who hasn’t kissed anyone… of course, it can be attributed to age, but Iori really doesn’t have the time for relationships. Is that so bad? He’s been confessed to plenty, but he never showed interest in actually accepting one-- especially because of his occupation as an idol.

“Of course I did.” Tamaki huffs in response, crossing his arms, “it’s not that important, right?”

Iori flushes furiously at Tamaki’s insinuation. “S-Shouldn’t that be something you treasure..?” He speaks up without thinking, and quickly covers his mouth as soon as he realizes what he said. He looks back down shamefully, stuffing his face with food quickly to avoid further teasing from his group mates.

“Ichi, you’re so pure.” Yamato jokes with a small smile. Iori grimaces at the other’s gentle teasing, and looks helplessly at his older brother.

“Quit it, old man,” Mitsuki nudges him with his elbow, “come on, let’s talk about something else. Hey, did you guys hear about the next week’s topic for the talk show?” As he smoothly changes the subject to ease off Iori, he turns slightly toward his way and winks at him knowingly.

Grateful for his brother’s help, he shoots him a small smile, noticing that the subject isn’t brought up again after that.

* * *

During lunch break, Iori and Tamaki take out their resective bentos prepared for them by Yamato. Noticeably, Iori’s bento has a cuter design than usual. Sneakily, he takes his phone and snaps a quick picture of it.

“Ohh, Yama-san put a lot more effort in yours today, Iorin.” Tamaki remarks, and Iori can’t sense even a single hint of bitterness in his voice. Instead, he shoots him a concerned look. “You feel better now because of that, right..?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Iori blinks, putting his phone aside and picking his chopsticks instead to start eating his lunch.

Tamaki shrugs, “I dunno, you… still seemed bothered. What’s up with that, Iorin?” Iori notes that he seems a little frustrated, opting to open his own lunch and start digging into it.

Iori glances at Tamaki, dumbfounded, at first, but he spots the tiny blush on his face. Iori’s own expression softens, and he realizes that Tamaki is just trying to look out for him in his own way. “I’m sorry to make you worry, Yotsuba-san. It’s a stupid matter, really--”

“I don’t care how stupid you think it is, it must be pretty serious if it makes you feel so down, Iorin.” Tamaki frowns, “I don’t like it when you act weird like this. So just tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

“I… actually haven’t had my first kiss yet.” Iori admits, averting his gaze-- too bashful to even make eye contact. “I prioritize my studies, so I…”

Tamaki bursts out in laughter, causing Iori to look at him with a worried expression. _It really is silly_ , Iori thinks miserably.

Tamaki surprises him by saying something completely unexpected, “so what? Iorin, you’re pretty stupid too sometimes. I know you’re popular with girls already, so it’s not like you’re any less impressive.”

Iori blinks, initially a bit annoyed with Tamaki’s underhanded insult, but his words were still pretty reassuring.  “I see… thank you, Yotsuba-san.”

His friend simply beams at him in reassurance, greedily stuffing more rice in his mouth, filling it up to the point his cheeks began to resemble a chipmunk. _Cute._ For some reason, Tamaki’s smile in this moment almost seems brighter than the sun itself.

“Oh,” Tamaki grins, pausing to announce his thoughts, “I got it. You want to experience a date, right?”

Iori blushes at the suggestion, and opens his mouth to protest, “n-no… Why would I want to do that!”

“What if you’re asked something like this in an interview... Don’t you want to seem cool by saying you went on a date after school?”

“You’re… right.” Iori mutters slowly in response, awed by the fact that Tamaki’s became much more self-aware of himself as an idol. _He’s actually making sense for once, the world’s about to end._ It’s not like Iori thinks of Tamaki as a complete idiot, but he seems to forget how insightful he can be. “Well, we don’t have anything to do after school…”

Tamaki laughs triumphantly, “Yeah, I’m right for once, Iorin! So we’ll go after school, okay?”

“Yes.” Iori answers simply with a small smile of his own, and the two begin to talk about homework and other random topics as their lunch break begins to wrap up.

* * *

“Don’t you think waffles are just pancakes with abs?” Tamaki pops the rather strange question during their walk from school.

_Wait, are they..?_ Iori shakes his head furiously, willing his stupidity away. Iori knits his eyebrows at how ludicrous his question was to the point it made him question himself for a moment. He shouldn’t give his friend the satisfaction of knowing he considered it for a moment. “Do you ever think before you speak, Yotsuba-san?”

“You’re not even gonna answer? Whatever, we’re here.” Tamaki clicks his tongue, shrugging it off as he becomes slightly more excited at the idea of their destination. Iori curiously follows Tamaki to find where he is pointing to, and his eyes widen in recognition. They’ve been here once before on an afterschool journey, but typically those consisted of them visiting the orphanage, Fonte Chocolat, or buying drinks from a nearby café.

The two of them enter the game center, and Iori is visibly overwhelmed by all of the machines and games around the whole room. Out of the corner of his eye he spots the section reserved for all of the claw machines, and he makes a mental note to go over there when his companion is occupied.

With a smirk on his face, Tamaki rolls up his sleeves and starts walking toward the dance game machines. Iori follows, not exactly interested in playing himself-- he’d rather watch Tamaki in action himself. There’s a long line filled with people waiting for their turn to play, but one sudden gasp and excited shouting and pointing at the two of them dissolves the line immediately. _Ah, we got recognized._ Tamaki’s smirk grows wider, and he grabs Iori by the wrist. “Come on, Iorin. Just one song.”

“I feel like I have no choice in the matter,” Iori sighs, “b-but it’s not like I want to do this or anything, okay?”

Tamaki laughs as he weaves the two of them through the crowd. He releases his grip on Iori once they reach the two dancing mats. Tamaki parts ways with Iori and stands on his own mat, motioning for Iori to stand on the other.

Iori stands blankly, watching his friend intently as he sets up the song for them. Iori quickly diverts his gaze to the screen before Tamaki can notice his staring. Well-- Tamaki is pretty amazing in his own way. He is at his element in the arcade. Maybe after this he’ll compete with others, and then he can sneak away to try out those claw machines.

Tamaki starts the song, and their audience cheers for them earnestly. Spurred on almost like he’s performing at a concert, Iori fixes his eyes on the screen and coordinates himself with the arrows on the screen.

* * *

“Iorin, you’re not bad at all!” Tamaki shouts over the noise from both the people and the games, “but I won’t lose to you ever in dancing!”

“Yes, yes, Yotsuba-san.” Iori responds nonchalantly, standing up stiffly. Now is the perfect chance. “I’m going to check out some of the other games, so you can call me when you’re done.” Hoping that the fans stay here to watch or even compete with Tamaki, Iori tries to draw the least amount of attention to him as possible and make his way toward his true goal: the claw machines.

Unconsciously, his smile widens as he steps closer to his sanctuary-- happy to see that they are free from of others, Iori presses against the glass, his eyes fixated on a particularly cute bunny plushie sitting in the middle of the box.

“Oh, this is where you went,” Tamaki remarks, soon hovering over Iori.

“Y-Yotsuba-san?” Iori exclaims, craning his neck to regard the other teenager with a surprised expression. “W-What happened to…”

Tamaki shrugs, “got tired. So which one do you want?”

“I… just wanted to test my skill, that’s all.” Iori protests, “it’s not like I want any particular one.”

“Ye~s, I know. So I’ll just watch.” Tamaki hums, shoving his hands in the pockets of his parka. Iori huffs at his reaction, but shakes it off and focuses on the true matter at hand.

Now, all he has to do is get the rabbit… Iori musters all of his concentration into obtaining the rabbit, and he doesn’t even notice that his friend slips away from his side.

* * *

“So you’re not so perfect after all, Iorin,” Tamaki jokes between bites of his hamburger. Iori glares at him, indignant, but takes an angry bite out of his burger.

“Those machines are made to make you waste your money…” Iori complains, his eyes traveling from Tamaki to the adequately large bag next to him. “So I see you’ve won some yourself.”

Tamaki flashes a peace sign and grins confidently, “unlike you, I’m good at it and got all the pudding plushies!”

Iori has to will everything in him to not throw a fry in his face. He quietly takes a sip out of his drink instead. “Good for you, Yotsuba-san.” He says with a scowl, shaking his head and taking out his phone so he can just ignore him.

 

**[MITSUKI]:** Iori, where are you and Tamaki?

 

“Ah!”

“What? Did someone die?”

“Of course not, Yotsuba-san! I just forgot to tell Nii-san and the others…”

 

**[IORI]:** Sorry, Nii-san. Yotsuba-san and I were hanging out… we’re eating at WcDonald’s right now.

**[MITSUKI]:** Well, get home before it gets dark okay?

**[MITSUKI]:** That’ll be soon, so like… now (lol).

 

The two of them get to work on packing up their stuff. He stores his phone back in his pocket, and then cleans up after his and Tamaki’s trash. Tamaki grumbles, swinging his schoolbag onto one shoulder. To Iori’s annoyance, he decides to leave all the cleaning to him, and instead picks up the large bag from the arcade.

* * *

They make idle conversation with each other on the way back, making quips at each other about their afterschool date, but Iori is quick to remind Tamaki of the homework they have to complete.

Soon, they reach the dorms. Iori is eager to go back in and take a shower, but Tamaki pauses right in front of the door. He opens up the bag from the arcade, and takes out a large bunny plushie from it. Iori’s eyebrows rise in shock, and he opens his mouth to ask if that’s the same one he’s been trying to get the whole time.

Before he can even utter a single word, Tamaki cuts him off by pressing the bunny against Iori’s lips. Tamaki continues to stare at him intently, and soon his solemnity is replaced with his signature wide, childish grin. “You’re blushing, Iorin.” He removes the bunny plushie from his lips, lowering it to gently pass it to his hands.

Iori accepts the gift from him, but he attempts to cover his mouth with his other hand. “W-What was that for?”

Tamaki hums, “dunno, felt like it. I won that for you, y’know. Like a good boyfriend.” He says the last words in a hushed tone, and he gets louder as he comes closer to Iori’s face.

“... boyfriend.” Iori muses quietly, his breath soon hitching as he finally acknowledges how narrow the distance between them is. “Is that what you are now?”

Tamaki nods, “mhm. Took you on a date and everything.”

Iori just bites back his sarcastic remark.

“... so, can I kiss you?”

Iori stays silent for a moment, and he swears that his cheeks are an intense and flaming red at this point. He takes a deep breath to ease his swiftly beating heart, and nods slowly and closes his eyes.

Rather chastely, Tamaki hesitantly plants his lips on Iori’s, and holds it for what Iori assumed to be eternity.

But at the same time, it’s over too fast, and Tamaki breaks away. Iori narrowly opens his eyes, and his lips curve up at the sight of Tamaki’s own growing blush.

“There, you had your first kiss! S-So, stop worrying about it, Iorin!” He shouts finally, hastily picking up the almost empty bag from the arcade, and lets himself into the dorms before Iori can stop him.

Iori chuckles at Tamaki’s quick disappearance, and silently touches his lips. It… felt nice. And he thinks it’s something he can treasure for the rest of his life. Satisfied, although still embarrassed, he commits the scene to his memory. _Thanks for the date, Yotsuba-san_ , he thinks with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to be updated w/ what I'm working on or could potentially work on, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).


End file.
